The birthday
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: It's Toph's birthday. But what can she give her friends. Especially what can she give Sokka? This is Tokka. Rated T to be sure and for last chapter i guess. I don't know if you can call the second one T material. Please review. Finally it's complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own atla

This story sets place about a day or two after the episode 'Sokka's master'.

Please review. More chapters to follow.

**Chapter one: The best gift**

"Happy birthday!"

Toph sat up, in a split second she could feel that Sokka, Aang and Katara had entered her stone tent.

"What the hell? Don't you guys knock?" She crossed her arms. They had no right to enter her space, she was still in her nightgown.

"Not if we try to surprise someone." Sokka replied bluntly

"Oh you like surprises huh? Well surprise!"

She shot up the earth beneath the uninvited guests and set them flying into the air. Aang helped him and Katara land softly by airbending, but Sokka smacked down hard.

"Aah" Sokka started to rubb his head. "That smarts."

Toph closed the doors of her stone tent and when they reopend she came out fully dressed.

"I gues you don't like surprises." Aang carefully brang up at breakfast.

"Not if they happen to me." She smiled pointing at the lump on Sokka's head.

"Hey, I haven't heard you apolagize about that yet." Sokka spat at her.

"It's my birthday, I don't have to."

Aang and Katara could feel the tension between these two stubborn warriors rise. Nobody said anything for a long time. Then Toph broke the long pause, her voice was as casual as can be.

"How did you remember my birthday anyway, I mean even I forgot. I just can't keap track of what day it is."

Sokka handed her a paper and turned himself away from her.

"You know I can't read."

"Damn it!" Sokka hitted his own head with his hand, and unfortunatly for him it was on his lump. It resulted in him screaming in pain.

Katara answered for him "You know Sokka, he keeps everything on a schedule."

Aang continued "When he made his schedule he made it so that there was an entire day planned for your birthday."

"Oh, that's verry sweet of you Sokka." Toph did mean that, and she felt bad about what she had done. But Sokka saw it as sarcasm.

"Yeah wathever." After that sentence he didn't speak during the rest of breakfast.

Later that day Sokka had planned that Aang, Katara and he would go into the city and buy a present for Toph, meanwhile she could make her own presents for them. It was Earthkingdom tradition that the birthdaygirl would get and give presents to the onces she loved. It represents the receiving and giving of love, of the relationships that started with you on your birthday. Yet Katara insisted that she'd check on Sokka's head, it was a nasty fall.

But Katara I'm fine." Sokka pleaded.

Sokka was lying, Katara could tell by her healing abilitys that Sokka had a concussion.

"No you're not, you will have to stay here and rest." Katara spoke in that motherly voice she has.

"You might need me Sis."

"I think Aang and I will be able to find a gift for Toph on our own."

"But..."

"Rest! Thats final Sokka!"

"Aaaah, Damn it!"

And thus he and Toph were left at the kamp while Aang and Katara were out in a nearby village. The watertribe warrior was sleeping in his tent, he awoke when he heard a scream in frustration, normally he wouldn't have awoken but the concussion made him notice sound a lot more. It was Toph's voice, and as he got out of the tent he saw her lying down on the floor, slowly but surly letting herself sink into the earth. He was amazed at her powers, she could float on rock, she could swim in stone. He started to approach her, doing his best not to walk into the liquid earth. He realised that he couldn't get any closer then about then feet away of her. He stared at her, and knew she knew he was there. A silence fell.

"Toph day?" He said to break the ice.

"Haha, very funny snoozels."

"Jeezus, Toph crowd."

"Stop it."

"You don't have to act all Toph arround me."

"I'm not in the mood for your lame name jokes! Can't you do better."

Sokka could hear the venom in her voice, it reminded him of a Pythontarantula. Yet he knew that this was the only way he could get close enough to her to talk to her. He putted on his most serious face and his most fake-serious voice (the one like when he's mister Fire) and said

"No, no I can't, cause you dropped me on my head."

Toph's mood changed with his last remark. Her relaxed mind was returning. She turned the liquid earth turn solid again, and sat up straight.

"Yeah, good times." She responded.

"So whats the problem?" Sokka said as he sat himself next to her.

"What are you my shrink now."

"Perhaps."

"It's just that I can't seem to think of a gift for all of you."

"I can."

"You can't come up with your own gift."

"Well not mine, but perhaps Aangs and Katara's?"

"I've been thinking of gifts that are personal and reflect our relationships perfectly, for hours and you say you can just think of those in one minute? Yeah right!"

She letted herself ly down on the ground again. She felt the sun on her skin and enjoyed it, she had just putten that wiseguy in his place. The sun was blocked for a few seconds because she felt it getting colder, and when the sun returned Sokka had his answer, he didn't look at her he just kept staring in front of himself the entire time.

"Who are you? I'll tell you, you're a smart tough girl who's not afraid to say what she thinks. You're a funny, talented, creative joung woman who can see more then any one else. You're independend and behind that wall of stone that you put up around yourself, you're a sweet caring lady, who's heart is full of justice, gentlenes and love."

Toph was quiet, he had described her more thoroughly then anyone had before. She was impressed with Sokka, he had seen her for whom she was. He understanded her, and that while knowing her for only a couple of months. It was true that she could see the thruth about evryone, that was her gift and her curse, but he, he had seen her, defined her, found her, touched her very essence of being, he had touched her soul. After a while he continued.

"Make balerina shoes out of rock for Aang, it will show your funny side and its the thing you guys have. As for Katara, you both are the human example of your element, exactly like stone and water, give her a jar of what combines those elements."

"Give her mud?" The disbelief in her voice was not able to be ignored.

"Tell her what I told you, and she'll be happy, trust me."

A long pause fell between them. And this time it was Toph who ended it.

"I ought to drop you more on your head."

They laughed.

"Speaking of which." Sokka started "I think my headache is returning, to much daylight. I'm going to bed."

"Thanks"

Toph watched him leave and enter his tent. She sat there for about a minute, and realised something. She walked towards the tent. Determined to speak to him about it. She entered the tent. Sokka was lying down beneath his blankets, not asleep yet but well on his way.

"Don't you knock?" Sokka grunted.

"Sound familiar?"

"What is it?"

"If I give them those gifts, then they came from you, not from me."

"Theyre from you, if I gave them those, they wouldn't jack. Theyre from you."

"But..."

"I know you Toph, they're from you, they are you."

"And what about my gift to you?"

"Aaah, well I can't think of that, that would be cheating."

"Its impossible to think of a gift from me for you."

"That would mean that you don't care about me."

"Now that's not true, I do care about you"

She got kind of mad, how could he think she didn't care for him, come to think of it, she cared about him a lot, very much really. He had been so kind to her, remembered her birthday, planned an entire day for it, helped her calm down, he understood her. Lately she cared more and more for him, why was that?

"Then I'm sure you'll think of a gift."

"But I can't think of anything."

"Do you want to know what I do if I worry?"

"Sure"

"I sleep on it."

"Sokka! I'm serious."

"So am I."

She could hear in his voice that he was. Toph layed herself next to him and realised how tired she was. The earthbender closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Through that she could feel that he wasn't wearing a shirt. This made her heartbeat go faster, and she felt his heartbeat slow down, he was falling asleep. When he had fallen asleep she kissed his forehead and said:

"I'm sorry about the lump on your head."

She crept closer to him and allowed herself to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. Right before she fell a sleep she knew what she would give him, the perfect gift, the symbol of how she felt for him. This was to be her best birthday ever.

So I hope you all liked it, and review please. I allow flames, but at least have the dignity to login, no anonimous messages. Wie dat dat wel doet kan den boom in.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own atla, blablabla, you kow the drill.

Btw Thanks for the reviews.

**Happy birthday chapter 2: ****It felt like love**

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender. But if we all chip in, perhaps we can buy it, and then we wouldn't have to write these stupid disclaimers.

He had awoken due to laughter, of where it came he did not know immediately, but it was laughter alright. His head felt better, but this hard sound of laughing didn't really help his headache. His were still shut, though feeling very week he tried to open them. As his vision started to return to him he saw tho figures standing in front of him, he started to realise he was lying down, in what felt like his sleeping bag. He began to recognise the voices that were laughing, and his vision returned completly. It were Aang and Katara.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still not completly awake.

"Nothing, I just think you guys look cute!" Aang said while holding his arms around his stomach, trying not to rip apart laughing.

In an instant Sokka became aware that there was something clinging to his body. It was something that he recognised as Toph. She was lying there to his left asleep, with her head on his bear chest and her left arm around his neck. He also realised his left arm was wrapped around her and was placed on her but. They must crept closer to eachother in their sleep. Sokka looked at Toph who was still asleep, she had a smile on her face. Quickly he removed his arm away from her but.

"Yeah, yeah really funny you guys. Nothing happened, we just slept."

"That would be a lot more convincing if you were wearing a shirt." Katara mocked him.

Everyone here knew that nothing had happened, and Sokka could also hear in Katara's voice that she also knew. But yet he started to get defencif, he still had a concussion and couldn't deal with this stuf right now.

"You guys were away for quit sometime. Anything happened between you two?"

Sokka knew how both Katara and Aang felt for eachother, He read it in katara's diary and read a poem that Aang wrote about her. Both benders found Sokka invading their privacy and both had kicked his ass. In revenge he decided not to tell either Katara or Aang that the other on loved him or her back. Thus he could create a lot of situations that he found very amusing. And also this time it worked, both Katara and Aang got very silent and Katara looked at Sokka like she was going to kill him, but at least she was quit.

Toph started to wake up, whovever had woken her up would have to pay. She was having a great dream about herself and Sokka. (a/n don't get all perverted here dear reader.) And she didn't feel like waking up yet. Why had she woken up, was it the noise of the yelling, or the absence of Sokka of whom she was sure had slept next to her. When she regained her 'sight' through earthbending she saw that the two siblings were standing in front of eachother, and Twinkletoes was standing behind Sugarqueen.

"This is the second time you've woken me up to day, how bout a little privacy." She said to break the silence.

This broke the tension in the tent.

"Sorry Toph, we were just talking about how we'll organise the party." Spoke Katara.

This was obviously a lie, and the watertribegirl had forgotten that Toph could tell wether you lied or not. But she had to say something, and she couldn't talk about what they were discussing a few moments earlier or Sokka might tell Aang about how she felt for him. Anyway Toph had more important things to do she mumbelt something about making presents and left the tent. Leaving the other three very ashamed of themselves for arguing on her birthday.

Later that evening the party had started with a great banquet and the singing of birthdaysongs, and afterwards a lot of games. Toph naturaly acted like she was enoyed with all of the attention. Her three best friends knew better then that though, they knew how she really felt. Espacially Sokka, out of all three she knew he knew her best. That's why she always felt safer around him. He protected her, not from enemies, she could deal with them ofcourse! No, he protected her from herself, she didn't always knew why she reacted the way she did, when she was mad, she couldn't always get why but he could, he knew why she'd be happy or sad or angry he'd know.

When the night had fallen they all sat there by a fire talking and eating a cake. The story was starting to get less energetical, it started to quiet down. It was around that time Sokka started to worry, he hadn't gotten a gift from Toph yet.

"Perhaps she couldn't think of any gift for him? He didn't like that thought, surely they did have a relationship worthy of a gift, he had the perfect gift for her, way better then Aang's gift to her, a rock collection? That's really original." He thaught to himself sarcasticly. "Or even better then his sisses, she gave her a stuffed animal. That's not what Toph wants! His gift was way better, and he wanted to give it to her but first Aang and Katara would have to leave, knowing his sister she wouldn't think it was safe and knowing Aang he'd follow Katara's statement whatever it may be. But why haden't he received his gift yet, Aang and Katara had already received theirs."

Then the final conclusion to the conversation came. Aang yawned and mumbeled something about going to bed. About half a minute later Katara left to. That just left Toph and Sokka. Sokka thought this would be the perfect time to give Sokka his gift but before she could, the young watertribe warrior spoke.

"Are you ready for your present?" he asked.

"Sure, I wonder what it is, it took you long enough." She responded

"I can say the same about you."

"Perhaps I have my reasons."

"Perhaps I have mine."

"I wonder what you couldn't give me in front of the others." The curiousity in her voice was recognisable.

"We'll have to take a little walk."

Now she was really getting curious.

Their little walk was full of Toph's questions of 'what do I get', at sometimes she'd ask nicely and other times she'd threaten to drop him on his head again, She once even begged. That was odd to both Sokka as to Toph, seeing as its so out of character for her. They both laughed after she begged. After his continuing refusal of answering she became silent. And then she could here the silent movement of water. Toph started to worry.

"Snoozles, where are we going?"

He could hear the fear in her voice. And tried to calm her. He layed his hand on her shoulder and she became quiet again. They walked on for about two more minutes and then they come to a halt. There was no doubt about it they were at a river, the same river where she had made the mud for Katara's gift but more upstream. They were standing by a creek, the water almost didn't move but further ahead she could hear the river flow.

"This is where I'll give you my gift Toph. Because we can always count on eachother, and we always push eachother to break our limits. I know one limit that you have, one flaw. I want you to overcome it, I want to learn you how to swim."

"Sokka, this isn't funny!" It was obvious she was scared.

"Remember at the serpents pass? You were scared when you nearly drowned, and I don't want to see you like that ever again. Let me teach you how to be strong Toph, as you have showed me?"

"What?"

"You must be the thoughest person I've met so far, you teached me to be strong."

"I always look up to you snoozels, you've got it the other way around."

"Do you trust me?"

"Ofcours I do."

"Then lets swim."

"I, ... I can't. I just simply can't Sokka."

"Then you don't trust me."

"Its not that I don't trust you, its just that i was really frightened. It was like suddenly the entire world was against me, I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I was blind Sokka, for the first time in my life i was truly blind. You can't ask me to do that again."

"Do you trust me?"

She bit her lip, and it was quiet for a long time, somewhere they could hear an owlmouse shriek. She knew he wouldn't let her down and she was Toph, she didn't back down for anything.

"Alright snoozels." Her voice was serene but nervous.

Sokka grabbed her hand and led her in the creek, she held on to him thightly, afraid of the water. They held stil at someplace were she was in the water to her hips.

"You ok Toph?"

Her answer was slow, but strong "Yeah Sokka, I'm fine." Then she continued at her normal voice "You should have told me, we could've brought bathing suits so we wouldn't have to get our clothes wet."

He led her deeper into the creek, till she was in the water to about her shoulders.

"Now, the key to swimming is kicking your legs, push yourself up on my hands and kick your legs."

She obeyed, he gave her instructions like faster, slower, left, right, left, right... Until he decided that she had enough training. They moved to a more deeper part, they kept holding on to eachother like their life was at stake. Toph was having a good time, this close to Sokka, depending completly on him. She was feeling his grip on her hands less and less as she was swiming in one place, but his voice reasured her with a silent 'I'm here, trust me.". When he letted go completely she cept floating for a few seconds, but then she started to sink.

"Help Sokka, Help!" She was yelling, the fear that she felt at the serpents pass returned to her. She was afraid.

That all passed though when she felt that she was grabbed by him. Sokka was holding her from behind, his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe again, in his strong arms.

"Perhaps you've had enough for one night." He said

Sokka sighed, perhaps they had gone to far this night, she'd have to take smaller steps. He couldn't see her panicked like that again, her cared to much for her to see that again.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said "Sure snoozels." She was tired but happy. "I'm glad with this gift, I really wan't to learn how to swim."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do."

When they reached the place again, were the water reached her about to the hips she stopped.

"Whats the matter Toph?"

"I just realised I haven't given you your present yet."

"That's right, Wat is it?"

"Oh no, you wouldn't tell me, I won't tell you."

"Aaah damn, I knew that was gonna come back to haunt me!"

"Don't worry, I won't make you wait in suspension so long."

"Really?"

"Really. Close you're eyes."

"What?"

"It deserves atleast a little bit of curiousity after what you put me through."

"Aah fine!"

"Do you have your eyes closed? I trust that you have your eyes closed."

Sokka didn't have his eyes closed until she played the trust card. Toph leaned in closer to Sokka and placed a gentel kiss on his lips. She pulled back, afraid of what to do now. He haden't kissed back, and she couldn't see his face , she couldn't see wath his expression was. She was afraid till she felt his hand on her cheek and soon after his lips on hers. She wrapped her hands around him in an embrace, not stopping their kiss. She felt her and his heartbeat rise, and thought she was in heaven, best birthday ever! But then it stopped. He removed his lips from hers and pushed himself away from her.

"I'm sorry Toph, I can't do this."

Toph was shocked, she felt at their kiss that there was no doubt about the fact that he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. She felt lonely and blind. For now she was going to store it all behind her big stone wall. Buth that wouldn't be the end of it.

Back at camp she swore to herself that she'd find out why he didn't want to admit his feelings to her. She could always sence how people felt by their heartbeat, and during their kiss his was the same as hers, and she felt love.

A/N So Toph isn't going to leave it at this, will she find out what's troubling Sokka? Find out in the next chapter, wich will also be the last. Unless I'll do a epilogue. I hope you all liked this chapter, although I personally find the previous one better. But not to worry I have a nice final chapter in mind. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who read it and took the time to review. And especially those who made this story one of there personal favorites.

kerwinm 12345: What does idk mean?

Toph-fan 101: I don't think i'll be making that epilogue. I'm so sorry, but I just don't have the necessary inspiration to do so.

Zergplex and Grey field: I completely agree with you guys. But indeed my 'word' correction is busted. And I tried that Open-office thing, but it didn't work. Why? Don't ask me, I'm just really bad with computers, heck it's a wonder I can post this story.:) But I did my best and checked for mistakes myself, and I hope I didn't dissapoint you all with this chapter.

This will be my last story for a few weeks because the holiday-exams are coming up. But not to worry I still have a few story's in mind. Two of them starring Toph. Also I'll try to correct my spelling in all my stories during the Christmas vacation. (I have no idea what you call it in English but for those interested, in Dutch it's: kerstvakantie.)

Disclaimer: I don't own atla, or any of it's characters. If you do think so then you're mad. Mad i tell you!

I hope you all like it and please review!

**Chapter 3: the final confrontation**

There they were, standing on the plains where tomorrow their allies would gather. Sokka was scared, though he didn't show it. But what was it that he was afraid from? Where it those thousands and thousands of fire-nation soldiers he'd have to face? Or perhaps noticing here, tomorrow that this invasion army is way to small, or maybe finding out that his father had been captured and that there is no army at all? No, he had bigger worry's, Toph. Ever since the 'incident' (that's how he decided to name it) at her birthday, he always made sure that he was never alone with her, or at least as little as possible. He did so because he didn't want 'the 'incident' to be brought up again. But if he knew Toph, wich he did, he'd hear about this again. Untill then he'd just have to avoid her as much as possible.

Tonight was her last chance, she knew that. She tried to talk to him in private for the last few days, but without results. Her anger grew as her attemps failed, try after try, the precious time slipping through her fingers way to fast. She realised that tonight was now or never. And she'd damn herself if it would be never. The last two days she had putted it off to the last minute. Now she had no choice.

They saw Aang falling asleep on the bed that they had made. He needed his sleep, she felt a connection between Aang and herself. She had seen him suffer, like she had, suffer because they both missed something in their life, but Sokka wouldn't be as easily obtained as a good night's rest.

Sokka yawned, said something about a bath and left Katara and Toph standing there. Katara kept looking at Aang, while Toph decided that it was time for action. She'd confront Sokka, no matter what.

"Katara."

"Hmm." She responded, not taking her eyes of the avatar.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay Toph."

Toph hugged Katara, something she didn't usually did and therefor it felt a little awkword, she knew that tomorrow everything would be different, wether they succeeded or not. Especially because she was going to have a chat with sarcasm-dude. She wanted to remember the friends she had before the world changed. After the hug she punched her in the arm and tried to cover the sadness in her voice.

"Don't stare at twinkletoes all night okay?"

Katara laughed. But started to stare at him again.

"It's just that..."

Toph waited patiently for her to continue.

"I don't know, have you ever spent a lot of time with someone and then saw that person ... differently?"

"Oh yeah." She responded in a mumble, thinking about how she felt about Sokka.

"Do you ... think that's ... uhm ... wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Trying to convince rather herself then Katara, but she didn't notice.

"A little selfish?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well what if that person doesn't like me back, it could mess up not only my relationship with Aa... I mean that guy but also with everybody I know that he also knows."

"Life's to short to wonder sugarqueen."

Katara didn't respond and if Toph could see, she'd see a tear rolling from the waterbenders eye. Beeing blind as she was, she didn't and started her 'walk'. The entire time, she was wondering about her conversation with Katara. She never thought anything she did was wrong, but perhaps it was selfish. But then again, that kiss meant she and Sokka had already gone to far to back down now. She could feel Sokka's vibrations through the earth and started to mover herself towards their source.

Sokka was relaxing in this river. It was a perfect place to take a bath, it was a deep part of the river and a waterfall came down into it, the sound was soothing. The moon shone silver light onto the rocks and water, the water wich was so clear that it reflected the sky, filled with stars, creating an exact, calm mirror, doubling the beauty that was tonight.

She couldn't 'see' him anymore and started to worry. Picking up her pace, she continued to were she felt the last vibration comming from.

Sokka was swimming, the stress of what would come tomorrow continued to fade. All was well, at the time, in his world. He pictured himself floating on a cloud while actually he was floating on water, the serene sky calmed his mind. He loved this one place in his brain, in wich he could come to peace. It was his temple of tranquility, it was therefore only more hard for him when he heard his name being called out, and hitting earth again.

"Sokkaaaaa!"

"Whaa, what the hell?" Sokka splashed around in the water.

"Sokka you're allright."

"Of course I am, now get the hell out of here!"

"Thank the spirits that you're ok. I suddenly couldn't feel you're vibrations anymore and I thought th..."

"Toph get away, damn it!"

"What, why? What's wrong?"

"I'm taking a bath!"

Toph remained oblivious.

"I'm naked Toph! Now beat it!"

On the spot Toph started to blush and run away, but after a few steps she realised something very vital, she's blind. She halted and regained her senses, she became herself again.

"Well put some clothes on I've got to talk to you."

Sokka now to seemed to realise she was blind. Embarresed over his own mistake, he got fully dressed. But still he did this behind a rock. He couldn't help but feel embarresed, even if she couldn't see. He couldn't help feeling nervous as he approached her. She ofcourse felt this. Even though he was still nervous about what had just happened, what would be next could be worse. He prayed to the spirits that she was not here to talk about the 'incident'.

"Sokka, I'm here to talk about what happened on my birhtday."

_Fuck_

"Toph, I don't want to talk about that."

"To bad you're gonna."

"Can't you just let it go?"

She 'stared' at him and remained silent.

"I thought you said you knew me Meatboy."

"Ofcourse, the day you let something go is the day Momo and Appa have a baby." He sighed.

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"I don't have feelings for you."

Toph felt in the vibrations comming from Sokka that he was telling a lie.

"Don't lie to me Sokka, I can tell remember? Besides, I think you ow me the thruth, you can't take back you're feelings Sokka. Not after that kiss, I felt it, it felt it in our joined heartbeat. You loved me and I love you. Why can't you admit that?" Her voice was filled with grief.

Sokka remained silent for a while. The tension between these two rose. Every second without a sound only made it more difficult to say something. And he had to say something. But he couldn't tell the truth, he couldn't put her through that, and he couldn't lie. Or she'd know. In the end, it was all the same, speaking was losing. The silence was broken when Toph spoke again.

"Why can't you answer me?"

No response. Her heart was beating twice as fast as normal in pure anger, anger for beeing this close to the truth, but not really beeing there yet. And his, it was as calm as ever.

"Sokka,... I'm going to ask you some questions. And if you care the slightest about me and my feelings, you'll answer them truthfully, not because I can tell but because I'm a friend."

"Is it because of Suki?"

"No, I'll always love Suki, but she's gone now."

Toph heard the voice of her hero, and all she heard was a broken man. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, yet she had to find out the truth.

"Is it because of us beeing friends?"

"... No ..."

"Is it that you don't like me?"

"Ofcourse not how could you even think that."

"Is it that you still think I'm a child?"

"No, actually on many occasions you act more grown up then me."

"It's because I'm blind isn't it..."

"Please don't think that way Toph, I've never questioned you're ability to see, you see more then most people do. Believe me its not that."

Toph was confused, so far he had answered all her questions, and he didn't lie even once. Then she could only think of one more reason, back at Ba sing se Katara must have lied to her, to make her feel better about herself. A tear appeared at her left eye and she got mad. She couldn't believe her 'prince' was so shallow.

Sokka saw a tear. Toph was crying, a rare sight indeed. He knew he was to blame, he had already let herself get to close to him, she already cared to much.

"So it's because I'm ugly, is that it? Well you are one shallow basterd!"

This suprised Sokka. How could Toph think she wasn't pretty? He had to calm her. She started to bang her fists to his chest and yelled things like him beeing shallow. Tears were still flowing from her eyes as he grabbed her hands pulled her closer and calmed her down by laying her head on his chest.

"You bastard... bastard..." she continued to sob. The longer the less frequent and the more quiet.

"Toph, you are the most beautifull girl I've ever seen in my life." Sokka whispered to her after she had finaly stopped. "And you're smart, funny, you can be gracefull and be vulgair at the same time, I like that combination. You're way less vain then other girls, wich is great seeing that I don't like that. You are tough and gentell. I love the way you can get stubborn and bold, and at those times I know that I'm the only one who can stop you, and you're the only one that can stop me. Not to mention, you're a great kisser. You are all those things, but especially don't ever doubt that you're beautifull. With you're shiny black hair, soft skin and perfect shaped lips."

Now it was her time to be speechless. He held her for a long time. But eventually she spoke again.

"So why don't you return my love for you?"

Sokka letted go of her.

"I can't answer that."

"You can tell me everything, and I won't let you go until you do so."

"I'm sorry Toph, but if you won't let me alone, I'll have to go to the one place where you can't get to me."

He ran off and jumped into the water. This wasn't fair to her, and he knew it, but he couldn't risk it, he couldn't let her get to close. The water was instantly deep, so he could dive in it, he swam about 45 feet away from her and halted. Why did he stop? Because of her voice, what she said shocked him and stopped him at once.

"Hey Sokka, if that's the way you want it!"

And then he heard a splash in the water behind him. He turned around and looked at Toph, she was swimming towards him. For a moment he forgot that he was fleeing from her. He laughed in pride, she could swim. She could actually swim!

Toph aimed her movements in the water to where she last heard him. But the more she swam and moved herself away from the solid ground, the more she started to worry. She was truly blind again. Who knew if she was going the right direction. She hadn't thought this one through. Then it happened again, panic overcame her, in fear she started to lose her concentration and couldn't move in any direction anymore, she splashed around in one place and started to sink slowly, screaming for help, screaming for Sokka.

He saw it happen, it was going all wrong she was drowning. He swam towards her as fast as he could but the closer he got the more she sank untill she dissapeared completely underneath the surface.

This was it, she'd die right here right now. Killed by her greatest fear. Still trying to resurface but failing misarably. Sinking further and further.

"Hold on Toph!" Sokka yelled to himself.

He had reached the place where she had sunk. And dived under the water. He swam towards her, and saw her struggling becoming les rapid and powerfull. Reaching out to her with his arm, trying to grab hers he could only think of one thing "I'll tell you, please live, I'll tell you!". Just a little further he could almost reach her arm. She stopped moving. He grabbed her arm, living those moments in fear, not feeling a response. Then to his relief she moved, her hand grabbing his arm. He pulled her towards him, so that they faced eachother, and swam upwards, somehow she was still conscious enough to kick with her legs.

"Breath, god please breath!" Sokka yelled at her after they resurfaced, but were still in the water.

He didn't try to cover the fact that he was afraid, nor the fact that he was crying. All he wanted was for her to breath. The first thing that happened wasn't Toph breathing, but she spat out water that had been trapped in her lungs. She spat it out right in Sokka's face. For a split second Sokka didn't know how to react. But as soon as he regained his sences, he cried tears of joy, and still in shock he pressed her close to his body, afraid of letting go.

Time went by and they remained there, Toph catching her breath and Sokka squeezing her tightly, mumbling phrases like 'I'll never let you go again.', while half laughing and half crying.

"Sokka..." Toph started, in the weakest possible voice "I ... want to ... know ... why."

It took sokka a long time to answer, because he wanted to phrase his words perfectly. He wanted to find the right words for her.

"Because Toph, two reasons."

She braced herself, now she'd find out what was wrong with her.

"I don't want you to interupt me untill I'm finished okay?"

"S.. sure..."

"First of all, Toph I do love you."

Her heart skipped a beat, she wanted to tell her "I love you to" but remembered her promise.

"All those things I said just now about you're personality and you're looks they're all true. And that's why Toph, you're this special girl, the most perfect one I've ever seen in my life and I'm not worthy of you. How could you love me, when I'm just a southern watertribe peasant?"

He stopped talking for a second, and although Toph remembered her promise she just had to speak. She removed her right arm from Sokka's grip and moved it to his shoulder. Once there she punched him in the shoulder.

"Get a grip off yourself Sokka, I Toph, just jumped into the water. Me, in the water. Do you think I'd do that for just anyone. You're special Sokka, and if not to yourself, then don't worry, you're more then enough special to me."

They both remained silent, and slowly Toph moved her head closer to her hero's for a kiss. Sokka however turned his head.

"So what's the second reason then?"

"Toph, you haven't lost anyone to this war now have you?"

"... No ... my family was rich enough to stay out of the war."

"Well I have, I've lost my mother. And that pain that I felt, I don't want you to feel it to. Because wether you like or not, loved once's die because of this war. Love isn't a shield you can put up against this war."

"But that's why I want to be with you."

"..."

"Sokka, look at me."

He turned his head towards her.

"Sokka, the fact that tomorrow something might happen to one of us only invigorates my feelings towards you. I don't want to have to spent my entire life wondering what might have happend, I wan't it to happen. And if something happens to me I..."

"I don't even want to think about that."

"I want you to know I love you, and I alw..."

This time she wasn't stopped by his voice, but by his lips. She could feel the full passion she felt for him, beeing returned. One kiss saying more then a thousand words ever could. He didn't have a dilemma about it this time. And she felt that they loved eachother, and always will.

A/N The final chapter was originally planned to be on a battlefield aftermath, with Sokka dying. But then I thought: Nah, screw that let's let them live. I've already letted him die in another story and that one didn't make a hit.

I kind of like the end that I chose, so I hope that nobody will blame me for not making an epilogue.

Let me know what you think, flames allowed, but let them be based on something real.


End file.
